I'm Over Yesterday
by Hoperising13
Summary: Kala's heart aches. It's been three days since she last saw Wolfgang and her heart aches for him. It's not that she hasn't wanted to see him, it's that he has been blocking her out. His mental shields are impeccable. And no matter what she tries she just can't seem to find a way to break through. After all, Wolfgang was the safe cracker of the group, not her.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: I just wanted to thank my lovely beta, Kate who is over at perfectsoundtrackforalobotomy. She was just so amazing and really helped to prompt me when I ran out of steam and without her, this fic probably wouldn't be here today, so thanks Kate! Also I don't own Sense8 or any of the characters.**

Kala's heart aches.

It's been three days since she last saw Wolfgang and her heart aches for him. It's not that she hasn't wanted to see him, it's that he has been blocking her out. His mental shields are impeccable. And no matter what she tries she just can't seem to find a way to break through. After all, Wolfgang was the safe cracker of the group, not her.

It's been two days since she called off the wedding. How can she look into Rajan's face when all she can see is Wolfgang's? How can she enter into a love marriage when her heart belongs to another? She still hasn't told her parents. And she thinks to herself, "Now I might not get the chance to."

It's been a day since she last saw daylight. Kidnapped. In a temple. The words tastes bitter in her mouth. The temple was a sacred ground. She thought it still was a sacred ground, even after the attack on Rajan's father. But apparently not. All she remembers was going to the temple to pray and then black. She woke up in a room with no windows, door locked, alone and cold. She hears no one moving about outside of the room, no one guarding, or making rounds, no one there to save her but herself. There is nothing in the room, except for a chair, but other than that, just cold concrete floors and walls. And even those are devoid of anything. Something is wrong with her, she knows that for sure. She feels like the room is constantly spinning and she thinks to herself that she must've been drugged but when she tries to run through the list of drugs she knows, her mind comes up blank. But that isn't the most concerning thing. That is that she can't make contact with the others. She wonders briefly if Whispers is behind the kidnapping. She knows it sure wouldn't surprise her.

Wolgang's heart aches.

It's been three days since he murdered his uncle. Three days since Kala witnessed this murder, his monstrosity. Three days since he took over the family business, employees accepting him as readily as they accepted his uncle. "As long as we get paid" they say.

It's been two days since Felix woke up, coughing and spluttering words of Conan as he comes to. Wolfgang couldn't be happier. Well, he could. But he doesn't want to talk about it. He's just happy that Felix is awake now.

It's been a day since he lost contact with Kala. He almost didn't notice at first with his mental shields being up so high. But Kala was a persistent one, constantly banging up against the walls. So when it just stopped- he knew something was wrong. He tried visiting her, but when that failed, he started to get really worried. That's when he decided to visit Nomi.

Nomi, who also couldn't feel Kala anymore, was worried. No one could sense Kala or visit her anymore. It was like they were being blocked- somehow. Whispers had found Riley so easily. Was it possible that he had found Kala as well? When she puts the idea up to Wolfgang, his face pales. Her heart aches for them. So desperately in love but doomed to a fate like that of Will and Riley. It was tragic, absolutely tragic. God, their lives sucked, At least she had Amanita to make the world suck just a little bit less.

With Sun being in prison, Riley occupied with hiding Will, Capheus having to care for his mother, her in America, Lito in Mexico, and Will, of course, being unconscious, it was Wolfgang who would have to go. He would have gone anyways.

He gets on the next plane down to India, courtesy of Nomi via Metger's bank account. As the plane lands in Mumbai, he feels a niggling sensation in the back of his head. He ignores it. But when that niggling sensation starts to grow as he walks through the city, he takes heed of it, following it across the city to an abandoned police station. Suddenly the block to Kala is gone and he can feel her again. He almost collapses to his knees with relief.

 _Wolfgang! Thank goodness you're here!_

 _Kala! Are you alright? Where are you?_

 _I-I don't know. I'm sorry._

A girl dressed in tattered clothes stumbles out of the police station, clutching her side, looking around frantically. He hears people moving about inside the building and the girl starts to hobble down the steps. He feels his gun, hidden in the waistband of his jeans, pressing up against his side. She trips down the stairs and as he rushes over to help her up, he sees it, the gunshot wound to her side. She looks at the building behind her and then looks up at him, fear clouding her eyes. Men start to flock out of the building, guns in hand, looking for something. And then they spot the girl. He quickly pulls her to her feet and shoves her into the alleyway, hissing a quick go at her. He then pulls his gun out and with deadly precision hits the first of the men in the chest. A fortuitous start to his day, all things considered. Things start to slow and he fires off three more shots, one hitting another guy in the leg. Then everything speeds up as bullets fly. He takes cover behind a nearby car and laughs as he hears police sirens in the distance, they will never make it in time. He quickly picks off the rest of the men and moves through the building, clearing each room, taking the guns of the dead men when his runs out. He is on the bottom floor, the last one he has to clear, and he still hasn't found her yet. He is starting to lose hope when he hears her voice again.

 _Wolfgang, someone is moving outside the door. Please, hurry._

 _Quickly, what items are in the room with you?_

 _Her voice sounds panicked._

 _There is just a chair._

 _That will do. Stand on the other side of the door and when they open it and go to walk through, swing the chair at them._

The lock clicks and the door swings open suddenly. Kala swings the chair she was holding as hard as she can towards the intruder, catching him in the chest. The chair shatters and she is left holding onto the broken back of the chair. The man stumbles back and slightly shakes himself and she catches sight of familiar blonde hair. The piece of the chair she was holding drops to the floor as she rushes towards the intruder and throws her arms around his neck. It feels amazing to touch him in person, so many different sensations all at once. It's amazing and wondrous and scientifically a marvel, but slightly overwhelming. She pulls back slightly to check him for injuries.

"Wolfgang, oh my goodness. Are you alright? I did not know that it was you-"

He smiles at her softly.

"I'm alright liebling. But-"

She looks at him, concerned.

"But what?"

"But next time aim for the head."

She stares at him incredulously.

"Really, Wolfgang, I hardly think now is the time to comment on my methods for when I've been kidnapped!"

He laughs. It is a good, hearty laugh, and her own heart swells with love.

There are girls everywhere. In rooms, cells, tied to posts, just everywhere. All of them kidnapped, from their homes, from the streets. They tell her that they were to be sold around the world as slave labor, among other things. Kala is horrified. Many have been beaten and she dares not even think what else they have had to endure. They clear the rest of the floor, or well, Wolfgang does. She works on freeing the girls. They look up at her with scared, wide eyes and when she explains that she's come to free them, many of them start to cry with wonder.

He pulls her out of the building, the girls they had rescued following closely behind. She stops and tugs on his arm, getting him to turn to her. She cups his face in her hands and he marvels at how soft they are, how gentle. She has to stand on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Girls stream around them, marveling at the sun after having not seen light in so long. He marvels at his own sun, his Kala. Yet she isn't his, not really. She shouldn't be his. She doesn't belong with someone like him. She breaks the kiss, panting slightly. Her forehead rests on his chest, her nose turned slightly in, taking comfort in the fact that he is here. He starts, hesitating slightly.

"Kala, I-"

"No, no Wolfgang. Do not even start. Do you not understand? I love you."

"You don't belong with…" He leaves the word monster unsaid. "Me."

She's angry now, a fierce look in her eyes, finger pointing at his chest.

"Really? And you think that that is for you to decide? Because it isn't. Who I choose to be with is up to me. And I want to be with you. So get that through you're thick head"

She turns and starts to storm off. He wants to let her go, or more accurately, thinks he should let her go, but he can't. He's too selfish. She is like the sun, spreading warmth through him where he thought none existed. His hand on her arm stops her.

"Kala, I'm-"

It's amazing to him how someone can be so forgiving. His father was not forgiving. But Kala is nothing like his father. She is like nothing he has ever encountered before. She cups his cheek in her palm, smiling up at him gently.

"It's alright. Just… just know that I love you."

He takes her hand in his, ready to face the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to get this up, I just had surgery. Again thanks to my beta and also I don't own Sense8 or any of the characters. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Well, maybe not as ready as he thought. Rajan is waiting for Kala on the street, police behind him jotting down the names of the freed girls, trying to contact their families. Rajan steps forward almost as if to embrace Kala but he then takes note of their joined hands. He steps back.

"Kala, I am so glad you are alright. We were all so worried about you, we looked everywhere. I thought…."

Kala smiles at him, ever-careful of minding his feelings.

"I'm alright Rajan. Thank you for looking for me."

He starts as if to say something but then decided against it.

"I'll let you go. I am sure your family is quite anxious to see you."

Anxious they are indeed. Kala is embraced many times by her family. Each person examining her for injuries and proclaiming how glad they are that she is alright. And throughout all of it, she holds his hand in hers.

She only lets go when the police start to approach them, squeezing his hand gently before releasing it. He turns to the alley way and disappears, something he has always been good at doing. He finds a coffee shop with a little seating area out front with metal garden tables and chairs. As he sits there, sipping on his coffee, which as not as good as of that in Berlin, he contemplates Kala. He knows now that it is fruitless to try and put distance between them again. The days after the murder were brutal and his heart ached at every movement, ached at every sight and sound and touch, and it was worse than any beating he had ever taken. He is so lost in his contemplation that he doesn't notice when Kala sits down at his table. It is only when she takes his hand in hers once again that he jolts out of his trance-like state. He didn't really get a chance to marvel at what it felt like to be touching her earlier, what with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins. It is only now that he has calmed down that he can truly revel in the sensation. It is- there are- there are no words to describe what it feels like. It is like him holding her hand but at the same time feeling her holding his hand, he feels his own emotions and hers, and if he were a believer, this would be the time when he would get on his knees and pray to the gods- her gods, thanking them for such a blessing. She had called it a miracle before, he believes her now. She's smiling at him, and he knows that her dopey, love-struck smile is mirrored on his own face, etched into his skin. She smiles like how he imagines the sun, if it was a person, of course, would smile. He imagines it as something that could bring about life, something that mend rips and tears, knows that it mends the rips and tears in his own heart.

She brings him back to her house, restaurant closed down for the day yet still so full of life. He hears shouting coming from inside, not a shouting he is used, this is not something harsh and full of hate and anger. No, it is a shouting full of love, something playful. She takes a deep breath, squeezes his hand and leads him inside. The entire room turns and stares at them. It is Kala's mother breaks the silence and asks her daughter in what he imagines any loving mother sounds like (but of course, he wouldn't know, or at least remember).

"Kala, who is this?"

"Mama, Papa, this is my friend, Wolfgang. He is from Germany and was coming down to visit India and I said he could stay with us. I hope that's all right, I know that I've just gotten back but he's come all this way."

They all stare at him for a long moment as Kala shifts, nervously.

He extends his hand.

It is Kala's father who comes up to him first, ignoring his hand and instead clasping him into a bone- cracking hug.

"Of course he can stay!"

Everyone comes and says hello, smiling warmly at him, and he imagines that this must be what it feels like to have a family that loves you. Of course, he has Felix and Felix means the world to him but that's quite a bit different from having a loving mother and father.

They show him to the guest room and get him all set up, before heading off to bed themselves. Kala lingers in the doorway, unsure before marching over to him and pulling him down for a kiss goodnight. His eyebrows shoot up in surprise and then he smiles into the kiss, cupping her face in the palm of his hand gently. She pulls back, smiling shyly at him, before leaving to go to her own room.

Kala contacts the rest of the cluster, and it feels so good to be able to again, the drug that was preventing her having worn off. She lets them know that she and Wolfgang are alright and after briefly checking in on her and Wolfgang, Riley disappears, back to caring for Will. The rest all insist on hearing the details and so indulging them, despite her exhaustion, she sits down and begins the story. Nomi eagerly sits at the foot of the bed, enjoying the tale. Sun sits to her right, Capheus, to her left. Capheus interrupts several times throughout the story, excited to hear more of Wolfgang's heroics. Lito, too, is not very good at keeping silent, breaking in at several points to share different scenes from different movies that he has starred in that somehow or another relate to her being kidnapped. Kala can't really see the connection at the moment because she is so exhausted, but she humors him anyway. She finds herself drifting into sleep and her words become mumbles. The others lie her down and tuck her in and right before she passes out, Wolfgang leans down and kisses her forehead, and she feels as though she couldn't be more loved.

The next day it rains, so she takes him to the movies. He remembers the last time she was at the movies, it was when Felix was still unconscious and he thought he might never wake up. She cried for him then, cried for him when he couldn't, and he'll never forget that. He squeezes her hand gently and turns back to the movie. It is a romantic comedy- something about two people who prayed to the gods to find love for them and the gods granted their wish, chaos included and all. In some ways, it reminds him of them. By the time the movie is over, it has stopped raining, so Kala takes him to the temple. There she prays to Ganesha. She looks beautiful as she prays, like some sort of humble goddess. She looks back at him briefly, sun in her eyes and smiling at him. He will never admit to doing anything of the sort, but that day, he looks upon the statue of the god and sends a simple thanks his way.


End file.
